Consumer and industrial electronic systems and devices are increasing in complexity and computation power, and often require additional system resources to keep up with modern, high-powered computer applications. New applications often deal with large amounts of data, thus requiring additional computing power to perform computations in reasonable amounts of time.
Computer system processors and support systems are evolving to provide more computation throughput in smaller packages. Further, many computer systems include parallel architectures and processors to increase the amount of computation power available in a system.
Individual computer memory chips are being developed with higher density and high transistor counts for the induvial devices. Standardization with the industry results in the creation of standardized memory products having quantized sizes and capacities.
Modern computer systems use the standardized components available memory storage and computational workspace use. Increasing compute power or memory size is often achieved by utilizing higher power computer chips and large capacity memory chips.